Mis Días Contigo
by HachickoEdelstein
Summary: Hummm En este fic me inspiré para escribirlo solamente en la noches xD. Bueno sera...La historia se trata de que Austria recuerda una batalla que tuvo con Prussia...pero me ekivoke en el nombre de la guerra en realidad era la Guerra de los Siete Años...
1. Chapter 1

_Ehhh~ Solo quiero decir que….este es mi primer fic…así que no se cómo estará de bueno o de malo u.ù .Este fic lo escribí porque mi vicié DEMASIADO con Hetalia…Y aunque los personajes no sean mios, (por desgracia T-T) igual escribi algo para sacarme de mi aburrimiento xD._

_Bueno las(o) dejo leer tranquilos xD._

Título: "Mis Días contigo"

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.

-Gilbert...- susurró Roderich aún dormido -G-Gilbert...¡NO!- despertó repentinamente cuando dijo "ese" nombre, con lágrimas en sus ojos y su respiración agitada.

-¿Está bien, Austria-sama?- preguntó con preocupación la húngara que servía al Austríaco desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Elizabeth- respondió éste -Ya puedes pasar- agregó secándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

-¿Soñó con él nuevamente, cierto?- preguntó Elizabeth entrando a la habitación del austríaco.

-Sí- dijo entristeciéndose un poco -pero no fue nada...-

-¿Seguro?- dijo su sirvienta dejando unas toallas limpias sobre la cómoda de la habitación -le pregunto porque se ve muy abatido-.

- Sí,seguro- dijo éste -¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 9:45-

-Gracias Elizabeth- dijo levantándose de la cama -Primero me daré una ducha y luego bajaré a desayunar.

-De acuerdo- dijo la húngara.

Cuando Roderich se metió a la ducha, recordó lo que había soñado con Gilbert:

*FlashBack*

Roderich estaba en batalla contra el imperio de Gilbert en la Guerra De Las Siete Semanas* (sin contar que habían estado juntos días antes), los guerreros de Austria estaban perdiendo y la batalla se puso más pesada; Roderich estaba herido, con una lesión en uno de sus tobillos y casi ya no podía caminar. De repente escuchó el ruido de una bala atravesar algo; le habían disparado a Gilbert...Éste cayó desplomado al suelo con mucha sangre alrededor suyo...

Había muerto.

Roderich hizo el intento de caminar hacia él, pero no pudo...algo hizo que no lo hiciera; Gilbert ya estaba muerto y ya no había nada que hacer, y además eran de imperios enemigos...

*vuelta a la realidad*

Al recordar lo sucedido, Roderich comenzó a sollozar sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que bajaban suavemente por su rostro, ya que el agua de la ducha le daba directamente en la cara.

Luego de que salió, se vistió lentamente aún con las imágenes de su sueño cruzando por su memoria y bajó al primer piso para tomar un tranquilo desayuno.

-¿Se siente mejor,Austria-sama?- le preguntó la húngara aún preocupada.

-Un poco mejor- dijo Roderich disimulando su tristeza -¿Elizabeth, podrías llevarme el desayuno al salón-comedor por favor?

-Lo haré en seguida, señor- respondió esta.

-Gracias-

Después de terminar su desayuno, Austria se fue al salón donde se encontraba su preciado piano, pero antes de sentarse a tocar, deslizó sus dedos suavemente sobre la tapa del piano, recordando las veces que estuvo sobre ella cuando

Gilbert se apoderaba de su rutina diaria. Y al sentarse en la silla del piano, sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda e hizo que pegara un respingo. Cuando empezó a tocar el piano sin querer tocó una canción muy triste al recordar la muerte de su amado...Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tocando, paró bruscamente y comenzó a tocar una canción totalmente contraria a la anterior, pero aquello hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor, ya que la canción era alegre y relajada. Una vez terminada la canción (después de tres horas) su sirvienta lo interrumpió:

-Disculpe Austria-san, ¿Qué es lo que va a querer para el almorzar?- pregunta Elizabeth.

-Hummm~ ¿Qué te parece si yo cocino esta vez?-propone el austríaco con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si usted lo desea... ^-^- dice la húngara.

Terminado su almuerzo, Roderich salió de su casa para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco. Un rato después de caminar, llegó a un pequeño parque donde habían unos niños jugando muy felices. Se sentó tranquilamente en una banca, respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados para dejar su mente en blanco. Al abrir sus ojos de color morado, vio al otro lado del parque a una pareja besándose, cuando Austria los miró no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver que la pareja se besaba tiernamente. Como no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo decidió irse de ese lugar para volver a casa.

Cuando llegó a su residencia, ya estaba de noche. Elizabeth ya se había ido a dormir, así que la casa estaba envuelta en un completo silencio.

-Ah~- suspiró Roderich -Cómo extraño esos días en los que me deseabas.

Dicho eso, se fue a su habitación. Al llegar a ella, cerró la puerta dándole la espalda y se apoyó en la pared suspirando y mirando el techo con una mirada muy desoladora y luego se fue a dormir.

_Ahhh~ *suspiro muy profundo* me costó editar este fic en un principio pero ya lo hice xD._

_Y…espero sus Reviews y por favor no sean tan duros con los comentarios, que soy principiante en esto. TwT_

_Gracias por leer. ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gyyaaaa~! gomenasai! T-T perdonenme que haya demorado tanto en subir el segundo capitulo T-T lo sientoooo~ ;-;.Lo que pasa es que no podia editar mi fic...tuve muchos examenes y habia mucha materia...T-T lo siento de veras...Bueno..aqui les dejo la segunda parte...Disfrutenla..._

* * *

Capítulo 2: Regreso.

A la mañana siguiente, Roderich se despierta al sentir que su sirvienta le hablaba:

-Austria-sama...!-

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Elizabeth?-dijo éste medio somnoliento.

-Me pregunto si me podría dar permiso para ir a mi país por unos días...Es que surgieron un par de complicaciones en mi familia- dijo Elizabeth.

-Pues claro que puedes; además si se trata de tu familia no te puedo obligar a que te quedes- respondió el austríaco.

-Muchísimas gracias, Austria-sama!- dijo la sirvienta con un voz llena de agradecimiento.

Luego que la húngara se fuera, Roderich se fue a dar un baño como todas las mañanas. Mientras se duchaba, estuvo planeando lo que iría a hacer ese dí par de minutos antes de salir de la ducha, escuchó un ruido en la casa; pensó que se trataba de Hungría, así que no le prestó la menor atención.

Después de salir de la reconfortante ducha, cerró la cortina de ésta. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de algo DEMASIADO inesperado; vió que Gilbert estaba al frente suyo.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó Roderich un tanto asustado- ¡¿Gilbert?-agregó sosteniéndose la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cintura.

-Él mismo- dijo éste aproximándose al aristócrata.

-P-pero- balbuceó Austria retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared. -Tú...moriste ¿no?-

-Hummm~- dijo el Prusiano -En realidad no morí, lo que pasa es que la bala que me lanzaron no me atravesó realmente, sólo me dejó casi agonizando...Además, un tipo tan genial como yo no puede desaparecer tan fácilmente- agregó acercándose aún más hacia Roderich hasta acorralarlo.

-Ehh~- Al oír aquellas palabras, Roderich bajó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Qué sucede? Oh, vamos! no seas tan sensible Rode!- rió Gilbert levantando la cabeza del austríaco con sus dedos, encontrándose con las lágrimas de éste.

-Es que...yo juraba que tú ha-habías...-y fue interrumpido por un apasionado y vigoroso beso por parte del prusiano.

Por otra parte, al austríaco le salieron más lágrimas al sentir que la lengua del prusiano se metía en su boca como

una fiera acorralando a su presa y no paró hasta que Roderich se quiso separar.

-Kono obaka sanga...- dijo Roderich.-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que habías sobrevivido?

-Porque quería sorprenderte- dijo Gilbert tomando a Roderich por la cintura para volverlo a besar, y por supuesto que Roderich correspondió a ese beso.[Nota autor: Kyaaaaa~! *-* que tierno!^-^]

Y a partir de ese beso, comienza lo que realmente le gustaba a Gilbert; lo "pervertido" [Nota: xD desde aquí se pone raro ewe]

Para empezar, Gilbert bajó su mano desde la cintura del aristócrata hasta su trasero:

-¡O-oye! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!- reclamó Austria levemente sonrojado.

-Estoy haciendo lo que se me place- respondió Gilbert con una sonrisa muy sensual.

-Odio cuando haces eso ¬/¬- agregó Roderich –haces que me ponga nervioso.

-Con que te pongo nervioso ¿Eh?- rió Gilbert bajando su mano hasta la pierna del austríaco y la sube hasta su cadera.

-E-este…- balbucea -¿Qué intentas hacer…- y no logró terminar su frase al sentir que el prusiano le tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Intento hacer esto- terminó por decirle el prusiano.

-Ahh~- gimió Roderich –D-detente…- agregó al percatarse que se le cayó la toalla.

-No me voy a detener mientras no termine- dijo Gilbert con acento rebelde.

-¡G-gilbeeeert~!- gritó el austríaco – ¡Detente por favor~!

-No quiero- dijo Gilbert lamiéndole la oreja al austríaco.

-¡Agh~!- gimió el aristócrata muy excitado –G-gilbert~-

-¿Dime?- susurró

-V-vamos a mi cuarto…-sugirió Roderich, besando el cuello de Gilbert.

-Como quieras _meine Prinzessin_- dijo Gilbert cargando a Roderich hasta la habitación. –Sujétate fuerte si no te quieres caer.

-No me importa- respondió Austria –Lo único que quiero ahora es tenerte. [Nota Autor: ¡Mein Gott! / ¡Cómo puedo escribir esto! :$]

-Keesesesesese- rió Gilbert con cara de pervertido- Ahora nos podremos poner al día por todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados. –agregó tirando a Roderich en la cama y desvistiéndose a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Acaso tanto quieres que te folle?- preguntó Gilbert descaradamente.

-Sí…SIII- exclamó Roderich –Te permito hacer todo lo que desees, Gilbert. [Nota Autor: Que Uke suena eso…xD]

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan señorito al hablar?- reclamó el prusiano sentándose sobre el regazo de Roderich.

* * *

_xDDD_ no me quedo muy largo como el primer capitulo...pero esta vez dejé el fic muy inconcluso...pero así dan más ganas de leer lo que sigue :3

Gracias por los 2 primeros reviews :) aunque ya estoy esperando mas...Bye~~


End file.
